A Moment Of Clarity
by ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx
Summary: Someone once told me... ONE SHOT. If you love someone you always will. The Choice is whether you fight for them or let them go. Make sure its the right choice though. Once they're gone. They're gone.


**A/N: Hey Hey! Little moment of inspiration...**

**A one shot, Hope you enjoy.**

**Please Read And Review.**

* * *

**Someone once told me...**

**If you love someone you always will.**

**The Choice is whether you fight for them or let them go.**

**Make sure its the right choice though.**

**Once they're gone.**

**They're gone.**

* * *

The blonde sat on her bed a picture in hand, a reminder of happier times, the time when she was his and he was hers, how did everything change? Where did it all go wrong?

The fight last week, she'd never seen him so furious, why was he furious? He let her down, his friends, his stupid friends, well they weren't stupid they were actually really nice guys, when they weren't stealing her boyfriend away from her, ex-boyfriend she corrected herself. Her ex boyfriend. How painful was it to say that, when she knew she'd never find anyone else like him...

Why did she have to make such an issue of him wanting to hang with his friends after retaining his WWE Championship against Dave Batista at Extreme Rules. A hard task she knew, and he loved the buisness and loved the WWE Championship, more than her, she thought sadly. Why was it so hard to find a guy who wanted to spend time with you and want you to be their world, like she always saw him, as her world, her everything.

She let out a sigh and went to lie back on the bed, still clutching at the photo, a small single tear dropping down her pale cheeks.

* * *

_'So, man, where's legs? Not seen her for a week or two, she's normally hanging about isn't she? You finally got rid of her then?' _John heard one of his friends, so commonly, like she was just another girl, what John didn't realise up until that night of Extreme Rules, was she IS the girl, the ONE and he let her go, by letting his temper get the better of him.

_'Something like that...' _that was all he managed to mumble out, and instinctively felt a hand hit him round the back of his head, _'Hey! What was that for?' _He glared up at his friend, _'Just because your in a hospital bed, doesn't mean I won't kick your ass' _his friend laughed, _'Cena, listen, Keibler's your one and your too dumb enough to realise it, go appologise, just man up, and tell her you love her thats all you've gotta do, before she's gone' _They both hadn't noticed the Brunette who had walked in the room and was looking at them, _'Who's gone?' _The woman asked curiously, _'Keibler' _Hunter said matter of factly and Steph felt stupid, how did she not realise, there wasn't anyone else John Cena ever looked at apart from her best friend and she knew John wasn't stupid enough to let her go, _'Oh, so why are you still here Cena and not telling her you love her yet?' _Steph asked.

How did everyone else realise this before he had? How had he not realised the beautiful blonde, would always be his one, his angel. His first and only love and he'd let her go.

* * *

**_'I've just retained my title babe, and right now I've gotta go celebrate with the lads ok?'_**

**_'Yeah its all you ever do', the skinny long legged blonde replied_**

**_'What?' He seemed angry, a little to angry, this was supposed to be a happy night, and his girlfriend was being selfish, again, what did she have against the lads? _**

**_'Nothing' the blonde said walking away, 'And where do you think your going?' he wasn't really in the mood for this bullshit, 'Away, you said you wanted to hang with the lads'_**

**_Why was she acting like this? He'd just won the last man standing match, everyone else was happy for him, except her, by the sounds of it._**

**_'Stacy, seriously I've had enough of this bullshit, my friends are important to me, this championship is important to me, why do you not get that?!' He wasn't talking to her anymore he was shouting, he had grabbed her wrists and it was actually hurting her, 'Ow your hurting me, John get off me!' He wasn't normally like this, she only wanted to spend some time with him, most guys would love that, just not him... He let go of her, 'Don't worry I won't be touching you again, cos we're over' _**

**_After that he'd just left, left her standing there, cold, alone, empty and heartbroken._**

**_What had got into him? _**

**_All she knew was they were now over... and she was now crying and she couldn't contain it, she just sank to the floor, head in her head, people walking past her like she was invisable._**

* * *

He could hear her tears in his mind, they were heartbreaking, he in that moment had his moment of clarity,he was and forever would be in love with Stacy Keibler.

And He'd blown it.

He glanced between his friend and his ex girlfriends best friend, _'What did I do?'_

_'I can try and talk to her if you want?' _The Brunette said looking at John and then noticed her cell was ringing, _'I've gotta take this.. I'll be right back' _And with that the brunette disappeared out of sight.

* * *

**Someone once told me...**

**If you love someone you always will.**

**The Choice is whether you fight for them or let them go.**

**Make sure its the right choice though.**

**Once they're gone.**

**They're gone.**

* * *

_'Hey, its ok thanks for telling me, I'll make sure she's ok, Oh and he's realised it, what he's let go...'_ Slowly she closed her phone and hoped that her best friend was actually ok.

_**Stace, call me, we're worried about you, please x **_

She's probably sitting in her room listening to depressing love songs and thinking about him, Steph thought, well to be more honest she hoped Stacy was.

_'Anyone important honey?' _Hunter asked as she walked in the room, _'Just Shane' _She said, _'Asking how you were' _She lied, she didn't really have to as John wasn't in the room but Hunter wasn't exactly in the best place for her emotional best friend drama.

But it had been a week and noone had actually seen the blonde, she rarely replied to texts or calls, Steph was getting increasingly worried, where are you Legs? She wondered.

* * *

He heard some rushed footsteps behind him, _'I'm too afraid to knock on the door' _he whispered, and the woman beside him laughed, _'What the great John Cena scared of a girl?' _

_'Not just a girl, the one I love' _The woman next to him just smiled, _'What did you realise that now? Now you've let her go? John she is hurting, you hurt her' _

_'I know I did, I'm a jackass, I get it'_

_'Listen someone once gave me some very good advise; __If you love someone you always will. __The Choice is whether you fight for them or let them go. __Make sure its the right choice though. __Once they're gone. __They're gone. So what you gonna do Cena?' _

That was a week ago...

* * *

The blonde had finally had the strength to move out of her bed, she looked a mess, her hair all tangled, her eyes dark from crying, she had to have a shower, but something caught her eye before she could walk towards the bathroom, a white envelope.

It was handwritten, she knew the writing from anywhere, John... She sighed, what did he want now? To say he hated her? God, she watched too many dramas on her tv after they broke up.

She opened it her hand shaking, inside it was a letter all it said was;

**Someone once told me...**

**If you love someone you always will.**

**The Choice is whether you fight for them or let them go.**

**Make sure its the right choice though.**

**Once they're gone.**

**They're gone.**

**But I'm going to fight for you, because I've been stupid and only just realised, I Love You and I will always love you.**

**So please come tonight, Hotel Lobby, 8PM. You won't regret it x x x**

She sighed again, did she want to go? Course she did, but what if it turned into a slanging match, she couldn't handle it, even though to see it written there on paper, He loved her, why had he never told her? Well she'd never exactly told him, she'd tried, she wanted to the night of Extreme Rules and look how that night ended up.

She turned around with a smile on her face, he loved her.

4 hours til showtime...

What was she going to say to him, she hadn't seen him for nearly 3 weeks, since that night.

* * *

He was pacing, he was annoyed not at her, at himself, she wasn't going to come, he knew that, why would she, he was a jackass and wrote he loved her for the first time in a letter!

_'Your an idiot Cena' _He muttered to himself, kicking the ground infront of him,angrily.

_'Talking to yourself, is the first sign of madness, you know?' _He heard her innocent, sweet sounding voice, he turned slowly, he was greeted by a vision of an angel, it was his angel, brown eyes, blonde curly hair and wearing white, he chuckled softly, _'That's because I've gone made without you, I Lo-' _Before he could go any further, _'I love you too' _she said and flashed him a smile as she walked closer to him to narrow the gap between them. _'I'm sorry...' _he tried to carry on, but she'd stopped him in his tracks by kissing him, god he missed these lips, and her arms around his neck.

He pulled away from her quickly, awquardly, she was surprised, and confused, he said he was sorry, maybe he'd made a mistake, she could feel her heart about to shatter into a million pieces, until she looked at where he was, _'Please don't freak out, listen to what I have to say first, I'm sorry for everything... But when all my dreams come true its you that I want next to me, its always been you. I love you, so will you do me the greatest honor and...' _

_'Yes' _she simply said, _'You didn't let me ask you...' _he responded, _'John, I'm saying yes, I want to marry you, I want to be your wife'_

_'Good, because if you said no, I'd be heartbroken' _he said standing up, pulling her into his embrace.

* * *

**Someone once told me...**

**If you love someone you always will.**

**The Choice is whether you fight for them or let them go.**

**Make sure its the right choice though.**

**Once they're gone.**

**They're gone.**

There was no way he was ever going to let Stacy Keibler go, she was his one, and now she was his wife, that drama happened over a year ago, and she was still his angel, she was beautiful inside and out and he knew how lucky he was to have her in his life, because she is his life and it's taken him so long for him to figure that out.

Love was definitely what this was and she would always be worth fighting for.

He knew there love was undeniable and everlasting.


End file.
